Second Mom
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Por el día de las madres los Ninis recuerdan a su segunda mamá, a la cual ignoran por el resto del año. Mención de Matsuyo.
**Nota:** Originalmente iba ser algo de Matsuyo pero luego de leer el capítulo 9 del manga decidí eliminarlo y pasar a la siguiente idea XD

Disfruten de mi pobre One que se me ocurrió en mi estado zombie.

Es corto porque no he dormido bien para pensar buenas ideas para fics D:

* * *

No era de sorprenderse que cada año ocurriera lo mismo en esa fecha tan especial. Matsuyo Matsuno, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a sus hijos pedirle ayuda para envolver o hacer regalos para el día de las madres.

Siempre ayudaba a sus hijos en ello.

Primero ayudaba a Todomatsu, al menor en escoger un atuendo para regalar ya que nunca se decidía por alguno que le agrade. Para él, era difícil que esa ropa sea de su gusto. Luego seguía el quinto hijo, Jyushimatsu, que traía su cabello hecho un desastre, ropa rasgada con leves heridas en su piel por meterse en lo profundo del bosque para buscar flores grandes y hermosas. Ella le ayudaba curándolo al mismo tiempo que le hacía un arreglo floral para él.

Terminaba con ellos para pasar al tercer hijo que le pedía ayuda, Choromatsu. Quién, trataba de hacer la comida pero terminaba cortándose o quemándose por seguir el tutorial de "cocina fácil con Nya-chan". Siempre escuchaba un "¡aaaw! Nya-chan me gustaría probar tu comida" seguido de un: "¡Aaah se quema! ¡El agua se incendia! ¡¿Cómo puede pasar esto?!". Su hijo tenía un poder extraño de incendiar todo lo que toca.

Osomatsu, el mayor de los seis, solo se quedaba acostado en el sillón leyendo una revista de manera tranquila. Matsuyo sabía que él no le preocupaba en regalarle algo, él tenía algo que los demás no: decía lo que todos querían escuchar.

Mientras lo observaba alguien le jalo suavemente de su mandil.

Era Ichimatsu, ocultó detrás de un gato naranja de felpa. Intentaba decir algo pero solo abría los labios mirando fijamente a su madre para luego agachar la mirada con vergüenza.

"Muy bien, ven aquí"

Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos con una tierna sonrisa.

Comprendía que su cuarto hijo pedía un abrazo pero le daba vergüenza con tan solo pensarlo.

Él tomó su brazo contando en su cabeza.

"¡Un minuto con 30 segundos!"

Se separó agitado.

"Dure más tiempo"

Ella lo miraba con orgullo acariciando su cabeza.

Pronto llego Karamatsu con su sonrisa victoriosa como siempre, con un ramo de rosas azules. Las cuales le entrego arrodillándose ante ella.

"Mami, soy tu mejor presente pero aquí te doy otro para que tengas el doble de felicidad".

Esa frase le dolió más que el día que lo pareo junto a sus otros hermanos.

Sin embargo, sonrió por aquel detalle sincero y tierno.

Matsuyo nunca le ayudaba, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él nunca necesito ese tipo de ayuda. Él sabía cómo hacer las cosas: cocinar, coser, lavar, planchar, cuidar a sus hermanos, curarle las heridas de estos, consolarlos o darles consejos.

Era una segunda madre.

El resto de los ninis estaban conscientes de ese hecho.

A pesar de ignorarlo…

Pero en este día tan especial…

Le festejaban.

Uno a uno sus hijos rodearon al segundo mayor.

Totty le regalo una caja rosa que contenía unos zapatos azules con brillos cegadores y un cinturón con su cara en la hebilla.

"Una madre muy dolorosa" con esa frase lo felicito.

Le siguió Jyushimatsu agitando un ramo de flores azules con blancas gritando: "¡Hustle, hustle felicidades Karamatsu-okasan muscule, muscule", dejando caer los pétalos que el aire llevaba para rodear a su hermano.

Choromatsu apareció con una gran bandeja plateada con su sonrisa orgullosa y algunas cortadas en las manos. "Preparé tu favorito, Karamatsu-niisan". Estaba feliz que la cena planeada saliera bien por la ayuda de su madre.

"Oe… Ca… cacamatsu…" El mayor fue obligado a voltear al ser tomado del cuello por la parte de atrás. Esas manos que rodeaban su cuello ahora bajaban para abrazarlo. "Feliz día de las madres, Karamatsu-niisan".

Después de murmurar aquellas palabras en su oído fue liberado del agarre para luego ser empujado. Ichimatsu ya había llegado a su minuto y medio de tolerancia.

Finalmente Osomatsu caminó hacia él; se detuvo con una mano detrás de la cabeza, la otra pasaba su índice por debajo de la nariz y su gran sonrisa.

"Feliz día de las madres, eres y siempre serás nuestra segunda madre".

Karamatsu sintió llorar con aquellas palabras.

Abrazó a cada uno de sus hermanos.

No tenía palabras para expresarse.

Por primera vez, no le salía esa poesía absurda que le salía del corazón.

Matsuyo por su parte, no sentía dolor o envidia porque sus hijos preferían como mamá al segundo hijo.

Al contrario.

Ella era feliz con ello.

Uno de sus ninis le salió a su imagen.

Por lo tanto, podía dejar este mundo tranquila sabiendo que sus hijos seguirán teniendo una segunda madre que velada por ellos.


End file.
